A Tragic Accident
by miko-hanyou
Summary: This is my first fan fic. kagome gets into a terrible accident and loses all her self confidence from the outcome and she will talk to no one until.............
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps,

Ok be nice this is my first fanfic. So give me ideas and lots of reviews because the more reviews the faster I update. And no flames please!

Now on with the fic.

Prologue

Kagome got out of bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Another wonderful day " she said allowed. Kagome grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom to have her morning shower. When she got out she wrapped the towel around her body and blow dried her hair. She went into her room and put on a red tank top with a red star in red jewels on the front that fit her body perfectly and showed off all her perfect curves. Then she put on blue jeans with pink jewels on the front and back pockets. She put on her makeup and went down stairs for breakfast.

"good morning sweaty" said Mrs.H

"hi mom" answered kagome. Kagome grabbed a pop tart and grabbed her bag and put on her black high heel boots. And was out the door . Kagome was the popular girl at her school and the most unpopular person there was Inuyasha . He was only a half demon and everyone thought he was weird. But secretly Kagome had a huge crush on him since kindergarten but she couldn't tell anyone or she would be considered weird too. Suddenly kagome her the bell ring for school start and she ran so she wouldn't miss her first class. On the way there she was running across a busy street and didn't see the car until it was to late.

Ohhhh…….cliffy now review review review .remember this is only the prologue so tell me what you think and give it chance the more reviews the faster I'll update.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people I am so sorry that I didn't up date. My internet was down.

I do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter one: She needs help!

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and blinked twice. 'Where am I' she thought. She tried to stand up but then soon realized she couldn't. 'My legs what's wrong with them I can't move them'. She soon realized she was paralyzed from the waste down. She felt hot tears run down her cheeks and she started to scream. She then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and she soon stopped her crying. She turned to look at who was holding her only to see Inuyasha . He held her and rocked back and forth she laid her head on his chest and tried to clam her self down. She then looked at him.

"Inuyasha will I ever be able to walk again." she asked with tears still running down her face.

"kags I seriously don't know." He said and rocked her back and forth some more. She burred her face in his chest and cried until she fell asleep.

Inuyasha laid her down and walked out of the room. Kagome mother immediately got up to ask if her little girl would be ok.

"I don't know Mrs. Higurashi ………she asleep right now and the doctor didn't tell me anything." he said. All of a sudden kagome's heart monitor started to go wacko. Nurses were running in and out and Mrs. Higurashi wouldn't stop crying. Finally things started to calm down so Inuyasha went up to one of the doctors.

"What's going on? What's wrong with her?" asked Inuyasha.

"Her heart stopped so we had to shock her to start it back up. But she should be ok now. We are keeping a close eye on her just to be sure." The doctor explained. Inuyasha looked and Mrs. Higurashi and smiled. She breathed out in relief. Inuyasha walked over to the room and opened the door.

"Kagome?"

"Inu………. Inuyasha." Kagome said weakly.

"Ya I'm here." he said while brushing the hair out of her face. He started to dab her face with a cloth because it was so sweaty. "you had us all worried about you."

"I'm fine. I should be able to go back to school in a couple days I hope." Kagome rasped out.

"Pft…….yeah right wench you ain't goin back to school for a while. They just had to shock you. I say 2 weeks at least." Inuyasha commanded.

"Fine but you have to promise to come see me everyday. Its so boring in here." she complained.

"I promise." he said and put a hand over his heart.

Sorry it wasn't longer. This is only one page I promise the next one will be at least two.


End file.
